


Steam and Bath Salts

by violetcookie



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, SECRET LOVER playing in the distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetcookie/pseuds/violetcookie
Summary: All Tokiya desires is a long soak in a relaxing bath after a busy day of being an idol. Unfortunately for him, the tub is already in use for someone he wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Steam and Bath Salts

**Author's Note:**

> “Two bros chillin’ in a bathtub 0 ft apart because they're actually dating"

A day in the life of an idol is not a simple one. Waking up early for a run, spending the morning with singing and choreography practices, eating a lunch mostly made of vegetables for the health benefits, smiling for hours throughout photoshoots and interviews taking place in the afternoon. Every break is simply a breather, especially if an after-work meal is accompanied by relatively loud dining partners. The only things that Tokiya Ichinose finds truly relaxing after an exhausting day is a hot bath and a new mystery novel to decipher. With a rainy morning in the forecast tomorrow, there was no reason why a soak with lavender-infused bath salts would be a bad idea. He may even dare to read a novel at the same time. Every inch closer that Tokiya’s driver reached his private apartment heightens the desire for a relaxing evening.

After properly thanking his driver like every evening, each calm step Tokiya took towards his residence felt like a 100-pound weight. Perhaps he underestimated the toll on extensive dance practices. Nevertheless, the moment after the front door was closed and locked behind him meant that his job of being an idol was done for the day. The hallway flickered alight, shoes are replaced by slippers, and his jacket was tossed over the hall tree. As Tokiya stepped through the hallway towards his bedroom, there was no other idea in his mind other than to undress, wash up, and soak for as long as necessary. A short read through a book after the bath was a much safer idea for his brand-new copy. Without a second thought, he opened the door to the bathroom, and a rush of steam burst straight into Tokiya’s face.

Tokiya stepped into the bathroom and quickly glanced around to comprehend the situation. Clothes messily covered the floor as if they were removed without care. Either someone broke into his apartment to take a bath, or the one person with a spare key decided to stop by without warning. Based on the blurry red head sticking out of the tub, the answer was obvious. Without hesitation, Tokiya slid the door separating the bathroom open with a clang.

“AH!” yelped the bathtub’s resident, “Oh, Tokiya, it’s just you.”  
A sigh from relief and annoyance left Tokiya’s lips from the sight. “It’s just me? Otoya, what are you doing here?”  
“I told you I was coming over after my practice today.” Otoya’s head cocked to the side, “Didn’t you get my messages?”

Tokiya quickly pat himself down to locate his phone and grasped it the moment he sensed it inside his front pocket. The screen was pitch black until the moment Tokiya pressed the ON button. Text notifications filled his home screen within seconds.

[Otoya]  
-Hey Tokiya! Practice was rough today, so I was thinking about taking a hot bath to relax like you do. Can I come over tonight?  
-Tokiyaaaa?  
-Please?  
-If you’re not home when I get there, I’ll just use that spare key you gave me!  
-I guess you aren’t home, but I’ll see you when you do!  
-Can I use this bath powdery stuff?  
-Um, I’ll buy you some more of that stuff, okay?

Out of the corner of his eye, Tokiya saw an array of purple covering the bathroom floor. No wonder the bathroom had a strong lavender aroma.

“Sorry about that, I was planning to clean it up after I was done,” Otoya said as he kept away from any eye contact with this mildly annoyed Tokiya.  
“And how much longer will that be?” Tokiya asked.  
“Maybe 10 more minutes…” A sudden redness grew upon Otoya’s face, identical to the color of his hair. “Unless you wanted to, um, join me?”

It took a moment for Tokiya to acknowledge Otoya’s offer. It’s a rarity for a forward proposition to come out of the redhead’s lips unless he’s been told to say it. He thought it over for less than a minute and then turned his heel to leave the showering area.

“Tokiya? Is that a no?” Otoya asked, confusedly.

Otoya squinted his eyes in an attempt to see through the blurry shower door and figure out what Tokiya was doing. All of the steam in the room made it impossible to tell. His reddened face disappeared under the water as Otoya slid further into the tub, closing his eyes and regretting everything he said.

“Give me a second to wash first.”

Otoya jolted back upright from an angelic voice’s sound. The sight of a well-dressed but annoyed Tokiya transformed into a Tokiya with a severe lack of clothing. Perhaps if they were in a public bath, Tokiya would have worn a towel around his waist. His mask of a calm and composed idol is gone, and it’s never worn in the first place when Tokiya was in private. 

As Tokiya began to clean any filth from himself, Otoya tried to move into the best position for both of them to be comfortable. His body was no longer laying down in the tub but instead sitting upright with his knees bent. It was also a rather good position to watch what Tokiya was doing through the mirror, not that Otoya would admit it.

Tokiya could almost feel Otoya’s stare burning a hole through his body. This was not the first time they were nude in this bathroom together, but there was a bit of a difference in the atmosphere. They weren’t in there for post-sex cleanup that occasionally turns into a second round, Otoya invited him for a calming bath after a hard day’s work. Yet, Tokiya couldn’t guarantee that he would stop himself if Otoya initiated something.

“How much of my body wash did you use?” Tokiya asked Otoya’s reflection in the mirror, “Do you want to smell like I do?”

Otoya opened his mouth to retort but instead turned his face away to avoid any more scolding. Tokiya chuckled softly in response as he rinsed off any remaining soap bubbles upon his body.

“I was teasing you,” Tokiya said while stepping into the warm tub of water, “Otoya, look at me, I’m not upset.”  
Ignoring what Tokiya had said, Otoya faced him with a determined look. “If you want, you can lay on me! I’m not that much shorter than you, and I-!”

Otoya was unaware of the few centimeters the two were apart from each other. A wet hand caressed his cheek as a soft kiss touched his lips. Before he could even move, Tokiya already broke away from his face.

Tokiya pushed a lock of his soaked hair behind his ear, “My apologies, I’ve been so busy and away from you recently that I couldn’t help myself from the opportunity.”  
“Tokiyaaa…” Otoya whined, “You’re not fair, I was going to wait until after the bath for that kind of thing.”  
Otoya moved toward the edge of the tub with his arms wide, “Come here, I’ve missed you too.”

Water splashed out of the tub as the pair created the most comfortable position for two men who are taller than 170cm. Otoya ended up with bent knees so Tokiya’s legs weren’t overlapping with his own while also giving Tokiya a makeshift armrest. A man’s hard abdomen wasn’t as comfortable as a soft pillow, but the amount of intimacy between them made up for it. To stop any awkward silence, Otoya started to softly hum the rhythm to a song that Tokiya couldn’t completely recognize. The warm water enveloped them, a few remnants of a lavender scent still filled the air, the entire experience brought Tokiya’s eyes to a close. It was the most peaceful moment he had in days.

The humming stopped abruptly after a while which Tokiya immediately took notice to.

“Otoya?”  
No answer.  
“Otoya?” Tokiya sat back up and shifted his waist in an attempt to look back at him, “Don’t tell me you passed out from overheating, you’re such a handful.”

At Tokiya’s dismay, Otoya’s cheeks were cherry red as his head hung off the edge of the bathtub. He indeed passed out from being in the bath much longer than the other had been.

“Ugh, what am I going to do with you…” Tokiya grumbled as he untangled himself from Otoya’s limbs and stepped out of the bath.  
Tokiya grabbed a towel from outside the shower area and dried himself off in the quickest but most efficient way possible before wrapping it around his hips. Like a baby in a crib, he dipped his hands under the water to pull Otoya out of the bath. Even if Otoya didn’t have the most muscular body, he wasn’t light in the slightest. The best thing Tokiya could do was throw his robe over Otoya’s front, so he wasn’t wholly bare while transporting him to the bedroom.

“Nnn...”Otoya’s eyes slowly blinked awake as he felt the cold air outside the bathroom brush his skin, “Why is the bath so cold?”  
“Be quiet, it’s not that easy to carry you.” Tokiya muttered, “I thought I told you to eat more vegetables.”  
“Huh?” Otoya’s arms suddenly grasped Tokiya's shoulders, “What are you doing? Why are you carrying me like a bride?”  
“It’s because of you-”  
“AH!”

Tokiya’s foot stepped directly on a puddle of water created from Otoya’s wet hair, causing him to slip and drop Otoya directly on his midsection.

“Ouch, I knew I should have put on my slippers,” Tokiya said, rubbing his back. “Can you please get off me? I think you can walk now that you’re awake.”  
“You’re really cool, huh?” Otoya said as he pulled Tokiya closer, “Like a prince who rescues the princess.”  
“Is that so? I believe the steps to do such a thing were out of order.”  
“Dropping me wasn’t one!”  
“I know that,” Tokiya smiled at him, “I was supposed to kiss the princess awake first.”

Without another word, the distance between the two closed with a soft yet passionate kiss. The droplets of water fell down their face like happy tears from a much-needed reunion. It isn’t every day that they can share affection. They slowly broke away to catch their breath, only wanting to be together again.

Tokiya soon realized the current state the two were in, barely covered and still rather wet. “Otoya, you should go back into the bathroom and dry off.”

Otoya flashed his bright, innocent smile that always wins Tokiya over, but his intentions were anything but that.  
“That’s a good idea, but seeing that we’re already halfway towards your room…”

Tokiya instantly picked up the obvious, slightly protruding hint atop his abdomen.

“I’m not carrying you there,” Tokiya said, silently agreeing.  
“I thought you were my prince?”  
“I don’t think a steed rides the prince.”  
“Tokiya!” Otoya whined, wrapping the robe’s sleeves around his waist and standing up. “Fine. You better listen to what I say this time and be gentler!”

Tokiya laughed as Otoya walked away, “Of course, your highness.”


End file.
